


噩梦了无痕

by Annashamanking



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 情人节快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashamanking/pseuds/Annashamanking
Summary: 但丁利用阎魔刀的碎片回到了人界，那么碎片呢？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), vergilxdane
Kudos: 8





	噩梦了无痕

男人睁开双眼，银色的睫羽轻扇两下赶走了他短暂的惊愕。枯黄的野草覆着不知道是要积起还是化去的薄雪，黑云徘徊在不远的天边让本就将歇的天光显得更加暗沉，目之可及处廖无人烟——可眼前的景象再怎么荒凉，却实打实是人界的光景。他将应刚刚激般架在身前的大剑背回身后，像是睡久了那样张开双臂、拉长腰腹，狠狠地将可以称得上凛冽的寒风吸入肺中，而后并没有像普通人那样发出急促的咳嗽，而是莫名其妙地笑了起来：“呵，哈哈……居然回来了吗？”  
兴许是长夜将至，又或者只是风雪的前兆，寒风一刻也不倦地卷起男人红色风衣的下摆，撩开他长得有些凌乱而遮过半边脸的刘海。只见那张混杂着英俊与邋遢的面庞很快恢复了面无表情的状态，而后看似随意地向荒原的一端阔步走去……  
没有人知道他是怎么确定方向的，也没人知道他是如何在夜晚彻底降临前“徒步”抵达这200公里外的小镇的，更没人知道他是怎么凭空变出一个吉他盒将背后的大剑掩盖住的……只是当他踏进那座堪堪亮灯的小镇后不久，他便已然与那些准备去酒吧开live或是在明亮的街角卖场的歌手们并无二致了。  
他似乎并不喜欢与人交谈，除却在意大利餐馆点餐时的交谈外近乎默默无闻，甚至连这家又破又旧但很便宜的旅店都是凭着动物般的直觉自己找到的。他将手伸进兜里时略微愣了一下，而后挤出几分笑意向趴在前台的小哥要了一间房。前台被冻红了脸颊的小哥抬头看了他一眼很快取了挂着门牌的钥匙给他，同时告诉他热水全天免费开放，但洗漱用品、剃须刀以及其他一次性用品都要另外收费。  
不算大的廉价席梦思床让男人露出了孩童般的眼神，像是得到了期盼已久的圣诞礼物一般，他急不可耐地靠近、扑了上去，还过分轻柔地戳了戳又压了压旅馆那如河豚肚皮般的白色枕头——似乎那反复弹起的触感确实能为人缓解压力，又或是那过分柔软的触感确实给人以某种阔别重逢的真实感，男人终于长长呼出一口气、拉过了被子，闭上了那双被名为疲惫的雾霾笼罩良久的天空般的眼睛。

夜，并不如他期望的那样平静，至少梦里不是的。  
他蓦然睁开眼睛，汗水从上下滚动的喉结处匆匆滑落，男人仰着脖颈大口呼吸着旅馆带着烟味的空气努力将那本就不存在的灰烬或是雨夜的气味从肺里驱赶出去。  
他做梦了，但醒来后却全然不记得究竟梦到了些什么，当然，他也不是没有什么猜想——就像是要佐证他的猜想那样，裤子里黏糊的触感正敲打着他灵敏的感官，他有些无奈地掀开了被子，光脚跳到了冬日地板上。  
“呵，是回来后太放松了么……”男人叹了口气，挠了挠银发纠结的后脑勺后认命般开始解开身前的排扣。当他将风衣、皮裤和打底衫都甩在床上，仅着一条透着深色的平角内裤走进小小的隔间里正打算冲个澡时，镜子却使他停下了脚步。  
驻足的原因当然不是他邋遢到认不出自己了，而是在经过镜子时无意中瞥到的光景:某种黑色的纹案正盘虬在他的后背上。男人在镜子前像是欣赏自己的肱二头肌一般高抬起右手半侧过身去——事实上他那一身肌肉攀附在宽肩窄腰之间的躯体根本无需用什么特殊的姿势便足够勾人心魄，而此时他也不过是一面撩起过长的发尾，一面通过镜子查看后背不知名的异变罢了。  
那是黑色的纹案，勾连着自后颈直至尾椎，像是藤蔓、锁链或是脊柱本身的变体的花纹乍一看不过是普通的纹身，然而触手之处并无任何凹凸感，更不用提男人在这几个月里连个活“人”都没见过，更别提找纹身师了。  
他很清楚这是魔界留给他的“遗产”，但究竟是何时何地，又哪位胆大包天的恶魔干的，男人却毫无头绪。说到底，男人有着即便偶然被鸟型恶魔的雷电或是混沌魔王的火焰伤到也能快速恢复原状的身体，想要在他身上留下痕迹却不被他发现这种事，本该是无论拥有怎样力量的恶魔都不能够办到的。  
男人本想在冲澡的同时用随身的大剑剖开自己的后背，以最为简单粗暴的方式去除这背后的不速之客。然而这小小的旅馆似乎是排水不畅，连他捋下来的几缕长发都能让地漏边积起小小的水涡，鉴于现在的他并付不起疏通下水道的费用或是警局的保释金，他还是放弃了就地解决的念头——男人摇了摇头关掉了头顶的花洒，抬起双手将过长的头发捋向脑后，他走出隔间，在再次经过镜子时与镜中的自己余光相触，那双一直都有些灰暗的眸子少见的闪烁了一下。  
架子上并没有宽大干净的浴巾，但这对男人来说并不是问题，几步之间，无论是头发间成串滴落的细小水流，还是肌肉之间摇摇欲坠的稀疏水珠都被男人的暗红的魔力蒸发得无影无踪。然而真正的难题终于接踵而至，“啊哈……”男人赤裸着身体站在劣质席梦思之前，摸着胡子拉碴的下巴露出略显为难的神情，在几个月里第一次思考起自己没有换洗内裤这件事。

无伤大雅的问题并没有困扰动辄拯救世界的男人多久，他最终选择穿着用魔力风干的旧内裤离开了那间旅馆，在次日太阳落山之前回到了自己的事务所，或者说，“家”门口。他站在厚重的大门前，摸着脖子抬头“瞻仰”着蒙着灰尘的霓虹灯广告牌，这会儿他倒是暗自庆幸起自己在旅馆里洗过澡了，虽然有一半算是白费了，但总比回来后发现事务所里停水停电来得好。  
然而事情并不总是如他所料，他走进那扇被踹了无数次的大门，看到他的办公桌边正倚靠着一个人影。即便事务所里光线昏暗，但并不影响他们看清彼此。  
正在抛接硬币的红发女人在他进门的瞬间停下了动作，任由那枚和命运没有任何关系的硬币“叮”的一声落到了地上，女人性感的厚嘴唇颤抖着开阖了几次，终于叫出了他的名字：“但……丁？”  
“哟，露西亚，”但丁朝女人点了点头，虽然接住女人的拥抱和眼泪并不费他什么力气，但某种厚重的疲惫感却突然席卷而来，使得原本还算处理人际关系的但丁并未分出心神来照看露西亚的情绪，他抬手拍了拍女人的后背后轻轻推开她，努力扯开一丝笑意道：“多谢你帮我照看事务所，已经没事，你可以回圣魔岛了。”露西亚看着眼前的男人一时有些语塞，又思及自己确实为了但丁的事情离开本该由自己守护的地方太过频繁，终于还是点了点头将更多的话语和情感都埋藏进滑落的红发里，与她担心与思念了许久的男人道了别。  
或许几位女士的不时光顾，更大的可能是莫里森的关照，事务所的状况并没有但丁推门前想象得那么糟糕，顶多也就是缺乏通风而导致气味不佳，外加因为入冬许久都没有通上暖气而凝聚着一层挥之不去的寒意，这些自然是挡不住疲惫的但丁休息的步伐。也许确实是在魔界幕天席地得太久了，但丁并没有选择他常常倚靠的那把椅子，而是到楼上启用了自己利用率并不算高的卧室……  
再次从睡梦中醒来的时候但丁确定了一件事，他确乎是被什么东西缠上了——即便是自己再怎么欲求不满、亟待发泄，也不至于在刚刚回到人界疲惫得连一个手指头都不想抬的状态下连续梦遗。按照但丁对自己的并不算太透彻但还过得去的了解，这绝不是什么生理学或者心理学的问题，而该属于恶魔学的范畴。  
他将脏透了的衣服裤子丢进并没有干净到哪去的洗衣筐，带着叛逆光裸着身子走进浴室。他站在浴缸中，开启了头顶的花洒，侧过身让自己的余光能透过尚未被水雾迷蒙的镜子瞧见背后的纹案：那黑色的花纹虽然乍一看像是攀附蔓延的荆棘，再看去却更是更为粗犷而原始的画风，“蛇？”但丁抬起左手自肩头伸向背后用指间按压搓揉过自己脖颈之下被黑色占据的位置，并没有预想之中的鳞片式触感，被黑色覆盖的地方同周边一样，都是是柔软却也能够变得坚硬的半魔的肌肤。他皱起眉头，用上了更大的力气，直至指尖穿破后颈的皮肤，鲜血从指腹旋转抽出之处涌出。伤口在鲜血还未完全被地漏吸走前遍已经化为不甚明显的红痕，但丁连眉头都没有皱一下，仅仅是抽回了还沾着些许鲜血的手到眼前捏合了一下指尖。刚刚的触感告诉他没有什么东西正潜伏在自己的皮肤之下乃至脊椎之上，这使他放弃在旅馆时就产生的用叛逆为自己开刀切除“寄生虫”的计划。  
他将叛逆留在了浴缸之外，把花洒的水量开大并一脚踹上了浴缸的塞子，将四肢缩进了渐渐漫起水来的旧浴缸之中。疼痛与他而言或许是无物，温暖却依旧有着令人身心放松的作用。但丁枕在浴缸边缘缓慢地闭上双眼，伸手穿过水波抚向自己的下体，他搓弄着尚未苏醒的肉茎，试图在这温热的环境里回味昨日的梦境。  
然而闭目之后迎接他的只有黑暗，旖旎的梦境残影并未如期而至，反倒是头顶的水声淅淅沥沥，不自觉之中意识已被引向了另一个他并不乐于滑入的记忆沟壑之中。“呜……”他带茧的大手穿过体毛大力撸动着分身，紧闭的眉目之间拧起难以抚平的纠结痕迹，他的喘息越来越急促表情却愈发得痛苦。  
他任由自己以半躺的姿势滑落浴缸的边缘，撸动分散的动作粗鲁而毫无技巧，但快感追着记忆爬过脊柱，“不要，维吉尔，咳、不要……咳咳”滑落水面的但丁的口鼻早已被水面没过，他呢喃着、痛呼着、不住地咳嗽着，然而直到他面红耳着一边咳嗽一边射出来之前，他都没有睁开那双曾经倒映过雨和月的蓝眼睛……  
在高潮的余韵中但丁重新调整了自己在浴缸中的位置，像是孩子一般稍稍抱住了自己的膝盖——泡澡的感觉总是让他不自觉地想起小时候，那时候觉得浴缸很大也很小，大是因为他总觉得那个浴缸能让自己在里面伸展四肢游上两圈，小则是因为，浴缸中的另外一个孩子一定会用极其鄙视的目光看着自己，斥责自己把水溅得到处都是的行为。  
现在没有人斥责他了，但他也失去了把水弄的一地都是的兴趣，他抬手关掉了哗哗直流的水，自嘲地对水面吐了两个泡泡：“哈，看来梦和女人缘一样，都是强求不得的东西呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 先祝哥蛋还有大家VD日快乐❤  
> 然后本篇脑洞来自官漫，后面有v酱和尼禄露脸不是为了蹭热度打的tag【  
> 争取2话完结，不行就3吧，后面有车车_(:з」∠)_


End file.
